


North.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Camille (mention), Eleonor Calder (mention), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry sa più di quanto dice e Louis sa che Harry sa, Idiots in Love, Louis impara un sacco di cose che definisce inutili, M/M, agnst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: Sblocca il telefono senza pensarci e compone il numero a memoria, senza fermarsi a farsi una singola domanda, a differenza di tutte le volte che lo ha fatto nei tre anni precedenti, dandosi dello stupido idiota ogni singola volta che ci provava.Le mani gli tremano appena dall’emozione e appena la chiamata si apre non gli da il tempo di dire nulla:”Harreh, Dunkirk è perfetto”.





	North.

**Author's Note:**

> Pre scriptum: probabilmente lo sapete già, ma ricordarlo non fa mai male: Dunkerque e Dunkirk sono la stessa, medesima, località. Il primo termine è in francese e il secondo in inglese.  
> Tutte le informazioni che Lou spillerà sono prese da Wikipedia perché nessun professore di storia contemporanea, sano di mente, ha il tempo per spiegare una battaglia che si è stata fondamentale e tutto quello che Lewis afferma nel libro, ma non quella più importante. Generalmente i libri, che siano superiori o universitari, ne fanno appena un accenno per ricordare che c’è stata, nulla di più.  
> Ultima, ma non ultima cosa, il film è davvero bello, se non l’avete visto fatelo e, se l’avete fatto e avete amato Cillian Murphy e Tom Hardy almeno un po', guardate Peaky Blinders che recitano insieme ed è un pezzo troppo prezioso per essere perso.  
> Okay, ora buon agnst, a sotto!  
> P.P.S: la canzone è dei Sleeping at Last, anche loro meritano tanto.

 

_A little broken, a little new.  
We are the impact and the glue.  
Capable of more than we know,  
We call _ _this_ _fixer upper home._   
_With each year, our color fades._   
_Slowly, our paint chips away._   
_But we will find the strength_   
_And the nerve it takes_   
_To repaint and repaint and repaint every day._   
_Let the years we’re here be kind, be kind._   
_Let our hearts, like doors, open wide, open wide._   
_Settle our bones like wood over time, over time._   
_Give us bread, give us salt, give us wine._   
_Let the years we’re here be kind, be kind._   
_Let our hearts, like doors, open wide, open wide._   
_Settle our bones like wood over time, over time._   
_Give us bread, give us salt, give us wine._   
_Give us bread, give us salt, give us wine._

 

 

   
Louis apprezza il cinema, per quel poco che ne capisce, ma di sicuro non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovarsi il venerdì sera, con Freddie addormentato accoccolato contro il suo petto, a guardare un film storico. Sulla seconda guerra mondiale ancora meno.  
  
Cristo, fino ad un mese prima il nome di Dunkerque era solo un vago ricordo delle medie e di qualche notizia spizzicata in giro tra un provino di X-Factor e verifiche di storie che passava con 55% solo perché la prof pensava avesse del potenziale.  
  
Ora Louis saprebbe dire, se mai qualcuno glielo chiedesse, il numero preciso di navi mandate a recuperare tutti quei soldati (693 in totale, 226 abbattute ancora a largo delle coste francesi), il nome dei comandanti (quelli inglesi: Gorth e Alexander, quelli francesi: Blanchard, de Laurencie e Fagalde) e un altro mucchio di informazioni completamente inutili che non avrebbe mai imparato, in piena notte mentre Freddie dormiva e la casa era fin troppo silenziosa, se non fosse stato per Harry, la sua stupida faccia e il buco in mezzo al petto che gli rende difficile respirare normalmente nei giorni buoni, figuriamoci in quelli in cui vorrebbe seppellirsi tra le sue stesse coperte.  
  
Il film è, per mancanza di termini migliori, perfetto. O quasi.  
Non che comunque l’attenzione di Louis sia stata davvero presente nei momenti in cui Harry, i suoi capelli troppo corti e il suo stupido accento quando diceva  _jerry_  non erano sullo schermo.  
  
Cillian Murphy e Tom Hardy sono okay, magari anche un bel po' più che  _okay_ ,  ma Harry,  _Harry_  è tutt’altra storia. Perché Louis se l’è visto crescere tra le braccia, prima quando i capelli erano una massa indistinta di ricci e poi quando sono cresciuti abbastanza da formare imbarazzanti chignon che sembravano sempre sul punto di scoppiare fino ad arrivare a quella chioma che ha passato intere sere a pettinare, come faceva a casa con le sue sorelline.  
  
Sblocca il telefono senza pensarci e compone il numero a memoria, senza fermarsi a farsi una singola domanda, a differenza di tutte le volte che lo ha fatto nei tre anni precedenti, dandosi dello stupido idiota ogni singola volta che ci provava  
Le mani gli tremano appena dall’emozione e appena la chiamata si apre non gli da il tempo di dire nulla:”Harreh, Dunkirk è perfetto”  
  
“Sono Camille” la voce rispondere annoiata dall’altro capo del telefono e  _oh_ , Louis se n’era dimenticato.  
Si trova a sorridere malinconico al vuoto e ai titoli di coda che sono fermi a quel  _Harry Styles_  che è indicato tra i vari attori e comparse che hanno recitato.  
“Avrò sbagliato numero” farfuglia, quasi confuso dalla sua stessa voce.  
  
“Camille?” chiede una voce, e la riconoscerebbe tra mille “Perché stai usando il mio telefono?” sembra più confuso che altro, come se fosse normale per la ragazza utilizzare il suo cellulare. Louis si da dello stupido per la seconda, quando loro erano.. beh  _loro_  lo facevano di continuo. Sua madre aveva anche smesso di chiedere chi fosse, quando chiamava. Iniziava a parlare e sapeva che comunque quello che doveva dire a Louis gli sarebbe arrivato, in un modo o nell’altro. Anne faceva lo stesso.  
  
“C’è qualcuno che ti ha chiamato  _Harreh_  e vuole farti sapere che il film, quello che hai girato, è, e qui cito testualmente,  _perfetto_ ”  
Louis non sa bene cosa stia succedendo dall’altra parte del telefono, non che sappia nemmeno dove sia l’altra parte del telefono, ma sente qualcosa o qualcuno cade per terra, Camille tirare un gridolino indignato di quelli che non sentiva dai tempi di Eleonor Calder e il loro “fidanzamento” e Freddie iniziare a muoversi contro il suo petto.  
  
Sta per attaccare di nuovo, e sta volta per davvero perché suo figlio ha avuto la febbre per gli ultimi due giorni e ora che dorme l’ultima cosa che gli serve è una tizia sconosciuta che gli grida nelle orecchie e lo fa svegliare, quando  _Lou?_ rompe il silenzio e tutto si quieta di nuovo.  
  
“Lou sei ancora lì?” domanda di nuovo, sussurra, scandendo le parole, una per una, come se le fosse immaginate una volta di troppo e ora non sapesse se le ha detto tutte.  
  
“Ehi Harreh” sorride, la voce spezzata e le lacrime agli occhi “Ho… ho appena finito di vedere Dunkirk.”  
Harry ridacchia: ”Non pensavo l’avresti mai visto, so che non ami troppo quel tipo di film.”  
“Nemmeno io ne ero molto sicuro ma poi l’ho messo su e l’ho iniziato a guardare” il che Louis sa è una bugia perché c’ha messo tre settimane solo per trovare il coraggio di aprire la scatola che Harry gli ha mandato e altre due per riuscire ad andare oltre il menù, ma questo probabilmente anche lui lo sa e per questo non commenta.  
  
“Allora, cosa te ne pare?”  
“È stato..  _wow_. Anche se in alcune parti le musica erano un po'  _gne_  e avrebbero potuto benissimo evitarle! Ero già abbastanza in ansia da solo senza qualche stupido sottofondo che annunciava l’imminente morte di Tom Hardy per mano di quattro  _jerry_  e la loro nazione.”  
  
Louis può giurare, su tutto quello che il mondo vuole e può chiedergli, che due sono le cose più belle del mondo: la risata di Freddie e quella di Harry, in quel momento insieme a tutte le altre che ha ascoltato negli anni.  
Harry ride come se non lo facesse da secoli e magari è anche così e ride anche Louis, mentre Freddie si rigira sul divano e il televisore è ancora fermo al medesimo punto.  
  
“Oh Lou sapevo l’avresti detto, lo sapevo così tanto che mi hanno preso tutti per pazzo quando gliel’ho detto. Ma poi le musiche le hanno messe lo stesso perché pensavano fossero necessarie!”  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo: ”Glielo hai detto che ho sempre ragione?”  
“No, quello no, ma quando li vedrò glielo farò presente!”  
 

 

-  
 

Louis non ricorda l’ultima volta che è stato più di mezz’ora al telefono, ridendo di cose stupide come Tom Hardy e Cillian Murphy che si chiamavano  _Salomon_  e  _Shelby_  ogni volta che si incontravano e ripetevano la stessa scena di finale stagione,  _Harrehhhhh non l’ho ancora vista!_ , sulla sabbia, o delle avventure per il giardino di Freddie che gli porta in case le cose più strane che gli capitano per mano,  _ti ha davvero portato un ragno? Come sei sopravvissuto ad un infarto Loulou?_ , e di tutto e di niente.  
  
“Pa-pa?” chiede ad un certo punto una vocina e Louis può giurare di essersi dimenticato di suo figlio per tutto quel tempo.  
“Ehi ometto” gli sorride, mentre Harry rimane in silenzio “lo vuoi salutare Harry?” domanda, gli occhi bagnati dalle lacrime ma questa volta per le risate e  Freddie si trova a sorridergli di ritorno.  
  
“Ti passo Freddie” ridacchia prima di accostare il telefono all’orecchio del figlio.  
“Pa-pa?” dice di nuovo, questa volta diretto al telefono “PA-PA!” strilla entusiasta nonostante Harry non abbia ancora detto una sola parola.  
  
Louis vorrebbe dirgli che chiama tutti  _pa-pa_  in quel periodo, che non lo sta chiamando davvero papà perché Freddie non sa nemmeno che faccia Harry abbia e probabilmente lo vedrà sempre e solo attraverso riviste patinate che non rendono i capelli scompigliati di prima mattina o quella malsana ossessione di mangiare cerali nel tè o il modo in cui ha sempre canticchiato mentre cucinava. Freddie non conoscerà mai quell’Harry e Louis non lo vedrà mai più, non bacerà più quelle labbra carnose o tutti i tatuaggi sul suo corpo, non potrà mettergli i piedi sulle gambe mentre sono seduti sul divano a guardare una partita di calcio o un documentario o addormentarsi sulla sua spalla mentre Niall e Liam stanno finendo di provare il loro assolo nella loro prossima canzone.  
Non potrà perché i One Direction non ci sono più ma Harry&Louis hanno smesso di esistere ancora prima della loro band.  
  
“Ehi Freddie, è bello sentire la tua voce” Harry sta piangendo e Louis nemmeno s’accorge di star facendo lo stesso.  
  
Freddie ride e fa un verso indistinto che non ha nessun significato: ”Davvero ometto? È questo che porti a casa al tuo papà? Non ho lo sai che lui ha paura dei ragni?” e Louis lo puoi benissimo vedere mentre apre la finestra ad un bambino con il sorriso sdentato, i capelli biondi e un piccolo coso peloso che Louis non avrà mai il coraggio di guardare, e lo fissa imbronciato prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
  
Può vederlo, può vedere  _Harry_ , ballare in mezzo alla sala, la stessa sala dove si trovano loro adesso, senza nessuna musica in sottofondo ridendo con il loro bambino, non più solo suo, mai più solo suo e il buco in mezzo al petto diventa una voragine di  _se_  e  _ma_  che non vedranno mai la luce e lo fanno sentire improvvisamente pesante, vuoto e incompleto. La sensazione se la porta dietro da quando s’è chiuso la porta dietro le spalle, anni fa, con Harry in lacrime che continuava a chiedere spiegazioni e un’ecografia in mano. Che cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli? Non lo sa nemmeno ora, nemmeno ora che Freddie è tra le sue braccia e l’ecografia in una cornice, non adesso che al telefono di Harry risponde Camille e che partecipa a premiere e il film in cui ha recitato sta per vincere l’Oscar. Non adesso e mai più. Non avrebbe senso dare spiegazioni, non lo ha da molto tempo.  
Freddie continua a ridere al telefono mentre Harry fa vocine stupide anche se l’unico idiota lì e lui.  
  
“ _Lou?_ ” si sente chiamare di nuovo e prega che non sia per l’ultima volta.  
“Sì Harreh?”  
“Devo andare, mi stanno aspettando per fare una co-“  
“Sì, immaginavo. Grazie per aver parlato con Freddie”  _probabilmente lui si dimenticherà di questa conversazione molto presto, non sarà lo stesso per me._  
“Oh…io… non è stato un problema. Grazie per… aver chiamato, sì.”  
“Sono sicuro sapessi di già che era un film davvero bello, non penso servisse la mia chiamata” e wow Tomlinson, che gran modo di chiudere la prima chiamata dopo quattro anni con l’amore della tua vita, complimenti!  
“Oh si ma mi ha fatto comunque piacere!” cerca di sembrare allegro, fino all’ultimo, come ha sempre fatto.  
  
La voce di Camille li salva, o magari li condanna ma onestamente Louis non lo sa perché non sta capendo nulla e vorrebbe solo pregarlo di venire a trovarlo e magari portarsi dietro qualche valigia o direttamente tutte le sue cose e restare con loro  _per sempre_ , all’ultimo momento.  
  
“Ora devo proprio andare” sussurra scusandosi e Louis passa una mano tra i capelli di Freddie, per distrarsi da chiudere la chiamata senza salutare “Non diventare un estraneo, okay?”  
_Come lo sei stato per gli ultimi quattro anni_  non lo dice ma entrambi sanno che è esattamente quello che ha pensato.  
“Certo, ciao Harry”  
“Ciao Louis, ti a-“ sente prima che la chiamata venga disconnessa.  
  
Louis non vuole nemmeno pensare a cosa lesse dire con quel  _ti a-_  perché non ne ha la forza, vuole solo dormire per sempre e svegliarsi in un mondo in cui Harry Styles è il suo vicino di casa, un suo compagno di scuola e stanno insieme. Per sempre, in qualsiasi caso.  
Freddie gli da un buffetto sulla guancia prima di accoccolarsi contro il suo petto e iniziare a giocherellare con le sue dita. Louis prende sonno solo dopo ore, nonostante si sente stanco come poche volte nella sua vita.  
 

 

-  
 

Harry chiude la chiamata e il telefono gli chiede  _come_  vuole salvare la registrazione della chiamata.  
  
_Even my phone misses your call by the way_  digita velocemente, senza nemmeno controllare di aver fatto errori, prima di nascondere quell’ora di chiamata dentro file e cartelle della quale lui sa l’esistenza.  
  
Camille lo chiama per la seconda volta e questa volta non può ignorarla, infila l’Iphone nella tasca postiere dei jeans e esce dalla stanza, lasciando lì  un altro pezzo di loro, e magari anche si se stesso, dove sa di poterlo ritrovare.  
   
   
   
 


End file.
